Une chienne de vie
by Kimagurena
Summary: La vie ne pardonne pas, au contraire, elle assassine ceux qui s'en prennent à elle pour x raison. Si elle se sent menacée, elle détruit sans aucune pitié. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Dès le moment où il a posé ses yeux bleu océan sur lui, la vie ne lui a pas laissé de chance.
1. Une sortie à la plage pour les vacances

J'ai replongé. J'ai rechuté dans la sasunaru ! Et bon dieu ce que ça m'avait manqué ! Donc, voilà un sasunaru tout frais que je viens de vous pondre, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Désoler pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !

* * *

Naruto leva ses bras en l'air, s'étirant tel un chat au réveil en tirant ses bras le plus haut vers le ciel jusqu'à entendre le son familier de ses os craquant, lâchant ainsi un soupir de ben être. Laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, le blond sourit en découvrant le beau qu'il faisait dehors. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, dépourvut de tous nuages, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et l'air était égal à ce mois de juillet, chaud et doux. Un temps parfait pour sortir voir ses amis, se poser à une terrasse pour boire un coup voir aller à la plage pour se baigner dans l'océan puis le soir, sortir en boite. Oui, rien de mieux que les grandes vacances.

Se détournant de sa fenêtre, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans sortit de sa chambre toujours vêtu de son pyjama, un simple short noir et un haut orange, et il descendit les escaliers pour atterrir dans une pièce faisant à la fois office de salon, salle à manger et possédant une cuisine américaine ouverte sur le reste de la maison. En face des escaliers, la porte d'entrée faisait face au reste.

Assis sur le canapé, son journal à la main, Minato Namikaze, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils et aux yeux bleus releva la tête pour découvrir son enfant, lui souriant en guise bonjour. Dans la cuisine, finissant de préparer le petit déjeuné, Kushina Uzumaki, une femme ravissante aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Garçon manqué et d'après Jiraya – le parrain de Naruto, extrêmement bavarde, elle a le même caractère que Naruto et les mêmes tics verbaux ; Naruto a également hérité de son visage. Celle-ci, en voyant son garçon, sourit tendrement en lui demandant si il a bien dormi.

« Comme un loir ! Lui répondit joyeusement le blond dont trois traits comme des moustaches trônent sur ses joues, l'avantage d'être en vacance : je peux me lever et me coucher à n'importe quelle heure. »

« N'abuse pas trop Naruto, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir » intervint son père en venant s'asseoir à table, sa femme ayant terminé de préparer le déjeuner.

« T'as tous gâché pa' » Bouda son fils en l'imitant, tirant un des chaises pour s'y asseoir très vite rejoint par la femme de la maison qui sourit face à la scène habituelle entre les deux hommes.

Se souriant, le père et le fils accompagnèrent Kushina dans son geste. Collant leurs mains à plat comme dans une prière, ils fermèrent les yeux et dirent d'une même voix un « itadakimasu ! » signifiant « merci pour ce repas » avant de prendre leurs baguettes et de commencer à manger gaiement ce qu'avait préparer la mère de Naruto, typique du petit-déjeuner japonais : riz blanc, un bol de soupe miso et du pickles japonais, les namasu (comme le takuan ou les umeboshi). Un œuf cru et du nori ; l'œuf cru est battu dans un petit bol et versé sur le riz chaud pour lui donner une couleur, or (Tamago Kake Gohan), tandis que le nori est utilisé pour enrouler le riz et le manger. Sans oublier le poisson grillé, le thé vert ou encore le natto.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Kushina en enfournant le riz dans sa bouche tandis que son fils arrêta son bout d'omelette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour répondre à sa mère d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la plage ? Toi qui voulais absolument y aller. » Proposa son père en posant ses yeux océans sur son fils qui tapota ses lèvres de ses baguettes.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas, il faut juste que je demande aux autres si ils veulent venir. »

Souriant de toutes ses dents à ses parents, la petite famille termina de manger tranquillement avant que Kushina ne débarrasse la table aidée de son père et que Naruto ne file dans sa chambre. Une fois en haut, le blond sauta sur son lit en attrapant son téléphone au passage et s'empressa de l'allumer. Ouvrant la messagerie, il regroupa la question de savoir qui venait à la plage avec lui en un seul message groupé. Une fois envoyé, il en profita pour se préparer. Allant à la douche, il se lava avant de s'habiller d'un tee-shirt à manche courte noir et d'un pantacourt blanc sans oublier d'avoir enfilé son maillot de bain en guise de sous-vêtement. Revenant dans sa chambre, Naruto vit le voyant de son téléphone clignoté, signe qu'il avait des messages en attente. Les ouvrants, il eut la confirmation de Kiba, shikimaru et Choji pour les garçons, pour les filles, il y avait Sakura, Ino et Hinata. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la plage pour quatorze heures avec comme mission d'amener chacun quelque chose à manger ou à boire afin de faire un pique-nique sur place. Enfournant une serviette et des rechanges dans un sac, Naruto redescendit en bas et fonça vers la porte d'entrée après avoir pris de quoi manger pour le pique-nique.

« J'y vais, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviens, je vous dis ça par message ! »

« Amusa toi bien mon chéri ! » S'exclama Kushina avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque, signe qu'il était parti.

Dehors, l'air était chaud mais pas insupportable. Idéale pour aller se baigner. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était qu'à une demi-heure de la plage en bus, il n'aurait pas à faire un long trajet au risque d'arriver en retard à la plage sachant qu'il était une heure et quart passé. Coup de chance également, lorsqu'il arriva à l'arrêt de bus, celui-ci arriva en même temps. Montant donc dedans, il valida sa carte de bus avant d'aller se trouver une place dans le fond du car qui déjà repartait. Durant le trajet, le blond regarda le paysage défiler à la vitre, l'air absent. L'année prochaine allait être décisive. Il allait entrer en terminal, il aura le bac à réussir afin d'intégrer une université pour réaliser son rêve depuis gosse, devenir avocat, comme son père, sa mère étant infirmière à l'hôpital de Konoha. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que cela serait long et dur, mais il était près à tous pour réussir et rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Quitte à faire plusieurs années d'études derrière, il serait quoi qu'il arrive avocat !

Freinant devant l'arrêt de bus, le bus ouvrit ses portes, permettant ainsi à l'adolescent de descendre pour tomber sur la plage, son sable clair et fin, son eau bleue reflet du ciel où des vagues s'élevaient vers le ciel pour retomber une fois arrivé au bord. Respirant l'air marin, Naruto sourit avant de commencer à s'avancer, scrutant les horizons, là, son regard fut attiré par une jeune fille du même âge que lui aux cheveux rose bonbon, les yeux verts déjà en maillot de bain. À ses pieds, les serviettes avec leurs propriétaires allongés ou assit étaient déjà disposé. Tout le monde était déjà là, alors, sans attendre, le blond les rejoignit sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

« Yo ! Les gars, vous allez bien ? » Demanda la blond en s'installant joyeusement et surtout sans perdre de temps.

« Ouep ! » Lui répondit Kiba en lui rendant un sourire plein de dents.

* * *

S'affalant sur sa serviette, Naruto lâcha un soupir de bien-être alors que Kiba et Ino le suivait pour l'imiter, leurs corps dégoulinant d'eau. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que le groupe d'amis étaient à la plage et ils jonglaient entre l'eau et les serviettes, laissant toujours une personne pour surveiller les affaires. Choji, dont le ventre criait famine, proposa de commencer à manger, ce qui ravit tous les amis. S'asseyant sur leurs serviettes, tous sortirent ce qu'ils avaient amené. Naruto avait pris des chips et des sodas tout comme Choji. Kiba s'était occupé de faire les sandwichs et les filles avait prit diverses choses à manger et à boire.

Sans attendre, le groupe commença à manger gaiement, rigolant aux blagues de Kiba, souriant face à la querelle entre Ino et Choji, savourant la voix timide de Hinata qui rougissait sous les regards, riant à la pitrerie du blond qui était vite remis en place part la rose. Un groupe d'amis unit les uns aux autres, se connaissant pour la plupart depuis la maternelle qui verrons bientôt leur quotidien changer par l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler cela un chapitre... Peut-être que le terme de " prologue " serait plus approprié ?

 **Sasuke :** la ferme et contentes-toi d'écrire ton histoire.

 **Kimagurena :** qu'Est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Tu n'es pas censé apparaître maintenant, aller, oust !

 **Sasuke :** Hn.

 **Kimagurena :** l'homme des cavernes, tu dégages !


	2. Reprise des cours

L'été était passé, trop vite au goût du blond qui, déjà, devait se lever tôt pour aller en cours. Pour dire vrai, s'il n'avait pas l'ambition d'être un avocat aussi célèbre que son père, il aurait sans hésiter arrêté l'école pour commencer à travailler, il ne sait trop où. Il n'a jamais été fait pour l'école bien qu'il soit doué, très doué même malgré ce que l'on peut croire. Il fait l'idiot, paraît idiot, arrive souvent en retard en cours, dors en cours, mais en attendant, il a d'excellente note aux devoirs et il répond aux questions qu'on lui pose en cours même s'il n'a pas écouté. Oui, un génie qui se cache.

C'est donc en baillant en s'en décrocher la mâchoire qu'il pénétra la salle de classe déjà bien pleine de ses camarades de classe. Cette année encore, il se retrouvait avec comme professeur principale et professeur d'économie, Monsieur Umino. Pour ce qui était de ses amis, seul Shikimaru et Gaara étaient dans sa classe, les autres étaient répartit dans d'autres classes. Il allait se sentir seul. Pas que Shikimaru et Gaara soit ennuyeux, mais disons qu'il a l'habitude de faire l'idiot avec Kiba et de discuter avec les autres. Les deux garçons étaient relativement calmes comparais à Naruto qui était inépuisable. Ce n'est donc pas motivé du tout qu'il rejoignit ses deux amis qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre vers le milieu, parlant posément. En l'apercevant, Shikimaru le salua, Gaara se contentant d'un hochement de tête, le fixant de ses yeux vert pâle.

Gaara faisait partie avec sa sœur Temari et son frère Kankuro du clan Sabaku, une famille riche et influente dans le quotidien de tous les jours. Et il avait se « je ne sais quoi » qui faisait que Naruto restait souvent subjugué par ce regard inexpressif mais tellement triste. Son caractère d'indifférence attirait le blond comme l'éloignait. Oui, il était proche de Gaara à sa manière, à leur manière. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais seuls leurs amis savaient la véritable définition de leur relation, à cheval entre l'amitié profonde et l'amour. Une étrange relation qui les liait. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard océan se balada sur le corps de Gaara, découvrant se physique si atypique qu'il connaissait tant. Ses cheveux rouges, ses sourcils rasés, le kanji de l'amour tatoué sur son front à droit au-dessus de l'œil dont le contour était souligné d'un épais trait noir. Encrant ses yeux dans les siens, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors que Gaara ne dit rien comme d'habitude, mais ça, Naruto y était habitué, alors, s'asseyant, il entama la conversation joyeusement.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« Tranquille, mais ça, tu le sais vu que l'on a passé la plupart du temps ensemble avec les autres. » Répondit l'adolescent à l'ananas en guise de queue-de-cheval.

Ricanant comme pour lui donner raison avant de se tourner vers Gaara qui ne cessait de fixer Naruto du regard depuis que celui-ci soit entré dans la salle de classe.

« On a visité le Sahara... » Répondit simplement le roux, le « on » signifiant lui, sa sœur et son frère.

Ses yeux pétillants, Naruto rapprocha sa chaise de leur bureau, s'y appuyant en se penchant vers Gaara qui ne bougea pas bien que troublé, et sourit en demandant plus de détail. C'est après un coup d'œil vers son voisin qu'il reprit son récit de voyage.

« Il fait chaud, il n'y a que du sable, rien de bien intéressant »

Naruto ricana, s'étant attendu à ce genre de réponse de la part de son ami qui jeta un regard à Shikimaru qui assit à côté de lui, soupira comme à son habitude. Puis, revenant sur le blond, il garda un moment le silence avant de reprendre la parole d'un air neutre habituel.

« Tu peux venir dehors ? »

Aussitôt, Naruto cessa de ricaner et fixa le roux en face de lui, sachant ce qu'il voulait. Dans un grand silence, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la classe sous le regard du brun qui lâcha un « galère ». Dans les couloirs, les deux garçons ne disaient rien, ne se regardaient pas. Ils entrèrent sans s'arrêter dans les toilettes désertes de monde et s'enfermèrent dans l'une des cabines. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, les deux amis avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver non pas pour discuter, mais pour se faire plaisir, prendre du plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de plus que du sexe pur. Ils se retrouvaient, couchaient ensemble puis repartaient comme si de rien était. Alors, une fois la porte fermait derrière eux, ils se firent face et celèrent leurs lèvres dans un baisé sauvage. Ce n'était pas doux, pas tendre ni amoureux, ce n'était que du sexe, point à la ligne, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour. Des sexfriends.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Gaara alors que le blond s'attaquait déjà à son cou, commençant à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. L'imitant, le roux fit remonter son visage pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, n'oubliant pas d'y mettre la langue pour le rendre plus sauvage. Sans plus attendre, ils baissèrent leur pantalon et leur caleçon avant que Gaara ne se retrouve plaquais face à la porte de la cabine et que Naruto ne commence à le pénétrer, doucement malgré tout, sachant la pénétration douloureuse. Le roux grimaça sous la douleur qui l'envahissait, mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle passe. Donnant un coup de bassin, s'arrachant à lui-même un gémissement, Gaara montra à Naruto qu'il pouvait commencer les vas et viens qui furent très vite profonds, brusques et rapides. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard à leur premier jour de cours tout en sachant que leur sac était dans la salle, ils devaient se dépêcher de faire leur affaire. Collant son dos au torse du blond en se cambrant, le roux libéra un râle roque alors que Naruto dus attendre quelques coups de bassin avant de pouvoir se libérer à son tour. La respiration hachée, les deux garçons se détachèrent, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Puis, s'essuyant et se rhabillant, ils sortirent de la cabine, Naruto allant se laver les mains tandis que Gaara repartit directement en classe.

Fermant le robinet, Naruto secoua ses mains au-dessus du lavabo avant de prendre du papier pour se les sécher. Alors qu'il enlevait toutes trace d'humidité sur ses mains, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, surprenant le blond qui releva la tête, découvrant de perles noires et sans expression apparente. Le garçon devant lui, lui était totalement inconnu, signe qu'il était nouveau. Jetant les morceaux de papier dans la poubelle, il dépassa l'inconnu avant de sortir pour rejoindre à son tour la salle de classe, terminant son chemin en courant en entendant la sonnerie retentir.

Entrant pile-poil dans la salle de classe, le blond s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir devant Gaara qui lui adressa un regard. Puis, alors qu'il sortait ses affaires, la porte de la salle s'ouvrait sur suivi d'un autre étudiant que Naruto reconnut comme étant celui des toilettes. Alors il avait vu juste, il était vraiment nouveau. Se maintenant la tête à l'aide de sa main, elle-même maintenu par son coude posé sur son pupitre, le blond s'amusa à détailler le nouvel arrivant. Il était plus petit que lui, une peau pâle, des yeux fins et allongés noirs et des cheveux de jais qui encadraient son visage. Alors que la voix du professeur s'élevait dans l'air pour présenter le nouvel arrivant dénommé « Sasuke Uchiwa » - si Naruto avait bien entendu, leur regard se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas durant de longues secondes qui parurent des heures avant que la voix du noiraud ténébreux ne s'élève dans la classe, faisant glousser les filles et soupirer, voir rager certains garçons. Alors qu'il se présenta, Naruto se souvint d'une chose. « Uchiwa » La famille Uchiwa était l'une des plus riches avec celle des Hyuga ! « Encore un gosse de riche » pensa Naruto en détournant le regard pour fixer un point dans la classe, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte que le nouveau s'asseyait à côté de lui comme le lui avait indiqué le professeur Iruka qui, par la suite, commença le cours sans attendre.

Comme il se doutait, le cours fut ennuyeux pour le blond qui était affalé sur sa table, jonglant entre le nouveau qui était désormais son voisin et ses autres camarades de classe. Ce qu'il aimerait être avec Kiba pour pouvoir passer le temps et faire, comme à son habitude, l'abruti en cours, désespérant un peu plus le professeur Iruka qui était malgré tout habitué. Alors qu'un nouveau soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, un bruit à sa droite attira son attention et il vit avec surprise le noiraud s'ennuyer aussi fermement que lui. Relevant un sourcil, il étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire moqueur alors que le noiraud lui jeta un simple regard en coin avant de faire claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Quand tu auras fini de me fixer, Usuratonkachi ! » Grogna Sasuke alors que Naruto fronça les sourcils en le fusillant du regard. C'était quoi son problème ?

« Teme ! »

Se jetant de manière mutuelle, un regard noir, les deux garçons se tournèrent le dos dans un même geste. L'année commençait bien.

* * *

 **Gaara** : ...

 **Naruto** : Heu...

 **Kimagurena** : Ne parlais pas tous à la fois ...

 **Sasuke** : Elle commence bien m'a rencontre avec Naruto mais je voudrais savoir... **Pourquoi tu l'as fais Baiser avec Gaara ? Hein ?**

 **Kimagurena** : ... Heu... Héhé... Pour mettre un peu de piment...

 **Sasuke : Un peu de piment ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?**

 **Naruto** : calme-toi Sasu'...

 **Kimagurena** : ... Reviews ?


End file.
